Un veinticinco de diciembre
by LadyGT
Summary: Un veinticuatro de diciembre, a oscuras, en un lugar frío y caluroso, Eren y Levi compartían sus penas, sus incertidumbres y apostaban por el futuro. Futuro en dónde la humanidad podía ser libre de sus ataduras y en donde quizás podrían ser solo ellos mismos. [Ereri/Riren] Este fanfic participa en el concurso/evento especial Navidad 2016 en la página Shingeki no Kyojin-fanfics.


**Sinopsis** : Un veinticuatro de diciembre, a oscuras, en un lugar frío y caluroso, Eren y Levi compartían sus penas, sus incertidumbres y apostaban por el futuro. Futuro en dónde la humanidad podía ser libre de sus ataduras y en donde quizás podrían ser solo ellos mismos.

 **Parejas:** Riren/Ereri.

 **Advertencia** : Spoilers, ligero OOC, quizás algo de lime para algunos, lemmon para otros, drama, quizás algo de tragedia.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

 **Nota:** Este fanfic participa en el concurso/evento especial Navidad 2016 en la página Shingeki no Kyojin-fanfics

Agradecimientos

 _A todos aquellos quienes les guste el Ereri, el Riren._

 _Gracias por el apoyo, con simplemente leerlo, me hacen muy, muy feliz._

Capitulo único

.

.

.

—Oye, mocoso, ¿todavía vas a seguir encerrado como el marica que eres?

Era casi las dos de la madrugada, del veinticuatro de diciembre. El lugar en donde aguardaban ahora solo estaba iluminado por una antorcha que Levi tenía en sus manos. De fondo, se escuchaban las goteras y el sonido de la lluvia, el clima era húmedo y pegajoso, molesto para el ahora sargento de una tropa que había perdido la mayoría de sus miembros.

Lo que Levi no soportaba era la suciedad del ambiente, llevar ropas viejas porque su antiguo uniforme había no solo sido despedazado sino también se había manchado con sangre después de la batalla en fracaso con el titán mono. Pero además de eso, la escandalosa—al menos para él— actitud del mocoso titán después de descubrir las memorias de su padre, la verdad de los titanes y que aparte de eso, tenía un medio hermano que procuraba estar en su contra—aparentemente—.

Y así estaba Eren Jaeger, en un rincón, en posición fetal y la cabeza gacha como un total perdedor. Levi podía jurar que si no fuera porque respiraba tranquilamente, él estaría llorando.

—Te estoy hablando.

Los ojos de Eren se elevaron para mirar al pequeño y poderoso hombre delante suyo. Había abierto las rejas—porque después del gran descubrimiento tomaron la decisión de encerrarlo para prevenir si el jovencito tenía la audacia de comportarse violentamente— y lo miraba desde arriba, con una mueca de disgusto en su cara, tenía ahora grandes ojeras de no haber dormido un poco y sus ojos grises estaban más afilados que nunca.

Eren pensó, que por muy amenazante que luciera se veía atractivo de todas formas. Si estuviera de ánimos, seguramente le haría una pequeña broma preguntándole si estaba con problemas estomacales —véase, estreñimiento— o si era natural que se vea así por las noches. Pero no estaba de ánimos para nada.

— Capitán.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, mocoso de mierda? —Le gruñó. El chico lo miró fijamente, como si no entendiera en qué idioma le estaba hablando—. Levántate y ven conmigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Acaso te di permiso para que cuestiones mis órdenes? No me hagas repetírtelo a golpes.

De mala gana, Eren se levantó y lo acompañó, siguiéndolo por detrás. No estaba seguro de que harían, pero el capitán se veía extraño esa noche.

Y caminaron por el pasillo, pasando por las habitaciones donde todos descansaban después del agotador día. Al final de éste había una puerta de madera con unos candados y un picaporte grande y oxidado, que Levi abrió sin problemas.

Estaba fresco y el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado aquella noche. De un color violáceo las estrellas trataba de hacerse sobresalir entre las nubes grises, tal parecía que iba a llover, puesto que el viento comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

Eren podía olfatear el olor a pasto que el viento le ofrecía. A él no le gustaba la lluvia, por alguna razón, le recordaba a aquellos momentos felices en donde su familia se quedaba en casa y eran felices. En donde Grisha Jaeger solo era un padre común y corriente, su madre, Mikasa y Armin la pasaban haciendo manualidades o leyendo algunos cuentos.

Le recordaba al pasado en donde todo era perfecto.

Por eso prefería aquellos días soleados, o las tardes rojizas porque fue en un día así en donde su madre había muerto por a la que era la primera esposa, en donde también varios de sus compañeros habían muerto, incluyendo el comandante Erwin Smith.

Fue en un día así en donde decidió que toda esa porquería a la que llamaban mundo debía cambiar, y si él no empezaba a hacerlo, nadie más lo haría.

Solo que no creyó que todo cambiaría cuando se diera cuenta de que era mitad titán y su padre fuera un bastardo mentiroso.

Y para colmo, le quedaban ocho años de vida.

Levi se sentó en el jardín donde algunas flores estaban marchitas y otras simplemente quemadas por el desastre. No estaban tan lejos, pero si lo suficiente como para que ambos tuvieran la intimidad que necesitaban.

Eren sacarse toda esa mierda confusa de la cabeza, y él tratar de no sentir dolor por la partida de Erwin, su mejor amigo, y la preocupación por el porvenir de su ciudad.

Vio cómo el chico se sentó cerca de él suspirando.

—Hace frío—masculló.

—Lo hace.

Eren miró de reojo al capitán, con el semblante serio y mirando el cielo. Y recordó aquel momento en donde egoístamente le suplico que dejara vivir a Armin. La decisión lo había tomado por sorpresa en realidad, Erwin murió porque Eren lo convenció a Levi, y eso hacía sentirlo con una culpa horrible.

Era un bastardo igual que su padre.

— ¿Por qué me trajo aquí, capitán?

Él se tardo un poco en responder, pero finalmente dijo: —Creo que ambos necesitábamos despejarnos y respirar aire puro y no toda esa mierda asfixiante.

—Capitán, usted... Bueno, ¿se arrepiente de haber salvado a Armin?

—No creo en los arrepentimientos—respondió, para luego mirarlo—. No es mi política y también creo que Smith hubiera hecho lo mismo. Asi que no te sientas mal porque piensas que influiste en mi decisión, mocoso de mierda, no te creas la gran cosa.

Y era verdad. Todo el tiempo que había pasado con Erwin le había enseñado—aunque se negara rotundamente y el tipo le cayera mal al principio— que no valía la pena lamentarse. Lo único que aseguraba era decisiones incorrectas. Si él cometiera esa idiotez, posiblemente él se molestaría incluso estando muerto.

Eren casi sonrió por el comentario. Estaba tratando de animarlo, a su manera, pero lo hacía.

— Estoy confundido—confesó el chico, dejándose llevar por el momento—. Todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora solo me ha hecho volverme a plantear el porqué de esta lucha. La muerte del sargento, mis compañeros, mi familia… No sé qué pensar.

Levi lo miró, escuchando las palabras del adolescente. El viento soplando hacía mover ahora su más largo cabello y por alguna estúpida razón, él pensó que se veía lindo.

 _Atractivo._

Desde el primer momento lo había cautivado. Esa mirada inyectada de odio en sus ojos, lo pequeño que era, sus ropas sucias, su delgado cuerpo, la necesidad de sobrevivir a toda cosa; le recordaba a él mismo hace unos años. Esos fríos y oscuros años en dónde no había nadie, sólo un tío que le enseñaba a sobrevivir para poco después perder a su familia.

Eren representaba eso. La valentía en muchos aspectos, el odio, el sufrimiento. Y aunque se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento por mera venganza, no pudo evitar sentirse cómodo, como si tuviera una nueva segunda familia.

Pero ahora estaban todos muertos, en su gran mayoría.

Y lo único que podía verse ahora en sus ojos verdes era una gran confusión y la melancolía en carne propia.

Y Rivaille odiaba eso.

—Eres la esperanza de la humanidad—dijo—. Y aunque ahora sabemos casi toda la historia sobre esta mierda de guerra, tenemos que seguir adelante. Y si tú te confundes o dudas, perderemos toda posibilidad de ser libres, de vivir sin miedo.

—Capitán…

—Escúchame, mocoso de mierda—Levi le tomó el rostro, apretándole las mejillas con una mano y destilando un aire amenazante—. No voy a permitir que huyas ni siquiera mentalmente, si flaqueas, te mataré. Aún no doblego en mi palabra, así que te por seguro de que voy a matarte, te buscaré y haré que sufras y comas mierda, te meteré las nuevas porquerías de armas por el culo y te haré gritar de dolor hasta que te mueras desangrado. ¿Has entendido?

Eren escuchó cada palabra como si le estuviera animando. Y aunque lo único que le decía era que lo haría sufrir hasta morirse, para él había sido un empujón para seguir adelante.

 _Ser libre._

Pensó en aquellas personas en quien habían depositado su confianza en él, aquellas a quienes les había prometido la libertad fuera de las murallas, y los ojos se le aguaron. Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo volvía a llorar sin poder contenerse.

Y Levi vio eso.

—Sí, lo entiendo—sollozó—. Yo lo entiendo…

Con brusquedad, el mayor se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, ambos cayendo de espaldas, Eren debajo de él.

El beso fue asfixiante para ser el primero, las bocas uniéndose con salvajismo. Levi sosteniendo una de sus manos y con la otra la cara para dominarlo. Y aunque duró unos dos minutos, el rostro sonrojado de Eren decía muchas cosas.

—Capi…—exhaló aire cuando él le soltó la cara.

—Cállate.

Y volvieron a besarse.

Fue de la misma manera, aunque un poco más lento. Eren ya participando de esa unión rodeándolo con ambos brazos, frotando su cuerpo contra el otro. Ninguno de los dos se quejaba, ambos estaban aceptándose mutuamente, dejándose llevar por el momento.

 _Ah…_ Hace cuánto que Levi ansiaba por tenerlo así.

Eren comenzó a gemir cuando él le estaba besando y lamiendo el cuello, su cuerpo arqueándose como una gata en celo.

 _El mocoso de mierda estaba caliente._

Y las ropas comenzaron a estorbar y cada una iba desapareciendo con el pasar de los minutos.

Un veinticuatro de diciembre, en una noche donde el clima estaba enojado, furioso y triste, Eren y Levi lloraban sus penas. Tranquilizaban esas ansias de venganza por la pérdida de algún tonto que quiso iniciar una guerra hace muchos, muchos años. Quizás esa noche ya tenían bastante de pensar en el futuro, en la humanidad y el porvenir, en el qué sería… Quizás era hora de que simplemente era el momento de expresarse, de desquitarse de la mejor y saludable manera.

Juntos, aunque diferentes, uniéndose.

Fue un veinticuatro de diciembre en donde decidieron que tenían que avanzar y salir de ese asqueroso estanque en el que se encontraban.

Era pasado el mediodía cuando Eren se levantó de la cama, bostezando y con su estómago rugiendo de hambre.

—Buenos días.

Todos lo observaron y le saludaron también. Él se sentó en la mesa cuando Mikasa le sirvió un plato de carne y ensalada.

—Te levantaste tarde.

—Sí, bueno…—su mirada se paseó por el lugar, pero no encontró a Rivaille—. No pude dormir bien hasta las seis.

En realidad no había podido dormir porque estaba con el capitán, intercambiando fluidos, aunque ellos no tenían porqué enterarse.

Hanji le sonrió antes de dar un bocado a la comida.

—Es curioso porque el capitán tampoco durmió hasta más o menos esa hora.

Eren se apresuró a cortar la carne, como su estuviera muy concentrado. Sí, estaba enterado—por desgracia— del horario de su superior la noche anterior. Habían pasado a la cama cuando la ropa comenzó a sobrar, se escabulleron sigilosamente y en el cuarto de Levi no se hizo esperar la acción.

Ahora Eren tenía el trasero dolorido y gracias a un baño de agua caliente, pudo recomponerse.

—Creí que el capitán nunca dormía—dijo Armin, inocente.

—Sí, esas enormes ojeras me hace pensar que es un _zombie_ o algo así—aportó Jean.

La charla siguió su rumbo entre bromas—por suerte— hasta que, de pronto, inesperadamente, Hanji dijo:

—Nos quedaremos dos días más.

— ¿Dos días?—preguntó Mikasa.

—Sí, no sólo para curar las heridas y descansar—ella se acomodó sus anteojos—. Hoy es noche buena. Supongo que se habrán olvidado, no los culpo.

Y seguidamente, Hanji se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

Eren, Mikasa y Armin comenzaron a ayudar a levantar los platos mientras los demás intentaban colaborar en lo que podían.

Estaban aturdidos. Ni siquiera se les había pasado por la cabeza la fiesta, y el año se les había pasado tan rápido…

—Si hoy es noche buena, entonces significa que mañana es el cumpleaños del capitán—dijo Armin.

— ¿Mañana es su cumpleaños?—repitió Eren, sorprendido.

Si bien era cierto que de todos los reclutas él era el que pasaba más tiempo con Levi, aún así nunca se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle cosas privadas a él, como su cumpleaños, por ejemplo. Al menos, no cuando en la mayor parte del tiempo el sargento se encargaba de amenazarlo y golpearlo.

—El comandante Erwin me lo dijo antes… y también lo vi en una planilla de sus datos cuando estaba en la oficina.

Eren no dijo nada. ¿Armin sabía quizás más cosas que él?

Caminó hasta la salida, confuso y extrañamente con el semblante serio, casi como si estuviera a punto de matar a un titán.

—Eren.

Mikasa lo miró seriamente y él pudo sentirlo incluso dándole la espalda.

—Hemos pensado que debería ser bueno transcribir lo que ha ocurrido en un diario.

—Con tus memorias y el diario de tu padre, las cosas se hilarían y las nuevas generaciones tendrán una visión verdadera de lo que hemos pasado.

El muchacho asintió, la idea sonaba bien, pero en un momento así…

—No quiero pensar en eso, no ahora.

— _Leeeevi_ —canturreó la chica.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde cuando Hanji se acercó a uno de los establos en donde Levi acariciaba al único caballo sobreviviente.

—Cuatro ojos.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario.

—Me he preguntado todo el día qué has estado haciendo.

—Solo quería estar solo, eso es todo.

—Ya veo—. Hanji se acercó al caballo color castaño y le acarició el hocico—. Ha tenido suerte de seguir vivo, debe ser un animal especial. Míralo, está tan tranquilo… yo estaría paranoica en su lugar.

Hanji examinó la mirada y el comportamiento diferente de su amigo. Se encontraba sucio—lo suficiente como para que él se quejara— y a pesar de eso no estaba armando un escándalo. Le sorprendía que estuviera tranquilo, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. Supuso que la noche a escondidas con Eren le había servido de algo.

Levi levantó el balde de comida, que ahora estaba vacío y la miró atentamente.

— ¿Y no lo estás ahora?

—Lo estoy—se rió suavemente—. Pero hoy sólo quiero pasarla bien, es noche buena después de todo. Darles un buen recuerdo a esos chicos, desde que han llegado solo vivieron penas. ¿Qué dices?

Él no dijo nada, y tampoco creía que hubiese sido necesario. Después de todo, ella haría lo que quisiera, tal y como Erwin lo hubiera hecho.

Se marchó del lugar como respuesta.

A las diez de la noche, todos los reclutas estaban ayudando a preparar la mesa para cenar. El ambiente aunque era un poco tenso, de a poco se iba poniendo más amistoso. Armin estaba contando una de las historias que había leído sobre el mundo exterior, Mikasa ayudaba a Hanji y Sasha, Connie, Jean y pocos más charlaban amenamente. El sargento Levi aún no hacía aparición en el lugar y era entendible, cualquiera diría que era una forma de estar de luto por el comandante Erwin y las personas que habían muerto en la guerra.

Eren caminaba de la misma manera en que lo había hecho esa madrugada con el capitán. Ni siquiera entendía por qué lo hacía, era como si sus pies lo dirigían al mismo lugar para recordar. Era loco, si se lo ponía a pensar.

Pero allí estaba él, de pie detrás del capitán, quien estaba sentado como si estuviera meditando.

" _¿El capitán?"_ Le había preguntado a Hanji hace un par de horas atrás. _"_ _Lo vi en la tarde en los establos, pero ahora debería caminar por ahí, no debe haber ido muy lejos"_

Y así había sido. Tras meditarlo varias veces, sintiendo esa asquerosa inquietud dentro, Eren se dispuso a buscarlo. Ellos tenían que… ¿Charlar sobre lo ocurrido?

¿Qué se suponía que se decía luego de tener relaciones con tu superior?

— ¿Es eso una taza de té lo que tienes?

Eren se ruborizó al verlo y asintió rápidamente.

—Creí que… quizás querría tomar algo, después de todo… Ya sabe.

—Siéntate.

Levi tomó un sorbo del té.

—Dos cubos de azúcar y lo suficientemente negro—musitó, como si estuviera sorprendido por aquel detalle.

—Hanji-san me dijo que eras estricto con el té, de otra manera sabría que lo tirarías—murmuró sonriendo tímidamente.

—Gracias.

Levi nunca agradecía nada, especialmente si él era el que daba órdenes, así que él mismo también se sorprendió de la amabilidad que le tenía al chiquillo. Quizás aún se sentía vulnerable por todo, así que cuando el mocoso pasó un brazo por sus hombros no se quejó tanto como haría normalmente.

—Comenzó a hacer frío aquí, capitán.

Y aunque había escuchado lo que era obvio, él asintió suavemente, sorbiendo su taza de té y dejando su cabeza recargarse sobre el cálido pecho del chico. Cerró los ojos, aún apretando la taza para calentarse las manos, y se dejó llevar.

Ya habían pasado las doce de la noche cuando entraron al lugar, el brindis y las miradas sonrientes se posaron en los dos soldados que entraban por la puerta.

— ¿Capitán?

— ¿Eren?

Él hizo una seña de silencio.

—El capitán se quedo dormido—susurró, sosteniendo a un Levi dormido—. Está cansado, lo llevaré a su recámara para que duerma. Por favor, no hagáis tanto ruido.

La multitud se miró entre sí y asintió, dejando que el castaño suba las escaleras.

Lo depositó en su cama con total delicadeza, quitándole los pantalones sucios y los zapatos, lo arropó como si fuera un niño y procuró que su almohada estuviera lo suficiente acolchonada.

 _«Mirándolo así, no parece un tipo tan malo»_

Desde que Eren había conocido al hombre, había tenido una mala espina. Y fue peor cuando él solo se dedicaba a darle regalos en el rostro por cada equivocación que tomaba. Era duro al principio, y especialmente si el capitán rondaba sobre él poniéndole ojos o no, pero poco a poco se acostumbró a sentir su aroma amenazante a cada momento.

Entonces cuando sus antiguos compañeros murieron asesinados por Annie, él supo que no era un tipo frío sin sentimientos.

Era capitán de la legión de reconocimiento, sí. Aunque eso no quitaba que él detestara a los titanes.

Lo juzgó mal.

—Eren.

Rivaille había tomado su mano en un apretón para llamarlo. Ahora mismo, se sentía débil y sólo quería que su mocoso lo consintiera, que lo mirara a él… que sea de él.

Nunca—haciendo memoria— le había llamado por su nombre a menos que sea por pura formalidad, pero en cuyo caso hubiera preferido usar el apellido. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando lo dijo, y parte de su corazón aleteó con fuerza.

La mirada de Eren se suavizó cuando le corrió unos cabellos que le tapaban los ojos.

—Sería bueno que descanse, capitán—su mano recorrió su mejilla—. Debe estar agotado.

—Por supuesto que no, mocoso—gruñó—. ¿Por quién me tomas?

El chico soltó una risita traviesa.

—No sea terco, por favor…

Pero Levi se había levantado de un empujón para tirar a su soldado en la cama, apresándolo. La mano de Eren tocó su frente, sin siquiera estar aturdido por lo que hacía el mayor.

—Tiene fiebre—dijo, sonriéndole con ternura—. Es posible que después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo estos días haya…

La boca de él no pudo terminar el enunciado, su compañero lo estaba besando. Y, aunque estuviera algo sorprendido, le siguió el ritmo sin problemas. El jugueteo de lenguas no dejó hacerse esperar y la calentura tampoco.

Se estaba acostumbrando, extrañamente. Su superior era del tipo que no dejaba a nadie que le llevara la contraria, y encima nadie era capaz de hacerlo reflexionar. Quizás si hubiese sido solo otra persona un poco más calmada como Armin, hubiese roto el beso y le hubiera dejado con las ganas. Ahora, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente, sólo quería darle una lección. Quería que él gritara y se retorciera hasta que gritara que por una vez en su vida, el _mocoso_ que había apodado, tendría esta vez razón.

Lamentablemente, Eren Jaeger no era como su amigo Armin. Su sangre titán rugía y pedía a gritos que lo tomara ahora mismo.

Y eso es lo que haría.

Levi jadeó cuando el mocoso le arrancó la camiseta de un tirón, sus ojos oscurecidos, la decisión en cada acto que hacía lo estaba tomando desprevenido. Él sólo quería que lo besara y ya, pero parecía que para Eren eso no era suficiente.

—Supongo que no va a recapacitar por las buenas, capitán—murmuró—. Lo dejaré tan agotado que no tendrá tiempo para moverse de la cama y descansar.

Los ojos de Levi se ampliaron.

 _¿Qué acababa de decir…?_

— _Oi,_ espera, mocoso—sus bóxers desaparecieron también en el movimiento, él le había levantado las piernas y ahora las flexionaba para…— ¡Joder!

El chico había manoseado sus nalgas—que a su juicio, eran perfectas—y hundido su rostro para comerle el ano.

Literalmente.

—Maldita sea—uno, dos y tres gemidos se salieron de su boca cuando sintió la lengua recórrele, despacio, lentamente, el agujero que, poco a poco, se agrandaba ni bien le metía, primero uno, luego, dos, dedos en el interior.

Se arqueó, con el pene ya más que erecto, cuando las estocadas de sus dedos se hacían más y más frecuentes y rápidas. El calor inundaba su cara y ya no podía soportarlo, era como si lo estuviese quemando vivo, y sabía de sobra que no era porque tuviera fiebre.

Eren subió su boca para lamer aquel líquido pre-seminal que chorreaba y se escapaba.

¿Acaso el chiquillo estaba jugando con él?

Cerró los ojos cuando le golpeó con fuerza el culo.

—Espero que esté pensando en su salud ahora, capitán—le susurró el atrevido, justo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Me está escuchando?

Su dedo anular se metió en el interior también.

— ¡Puta mierda!

—Eso no es una respuesta convincente—se rió.

Entonces los sacó y metió los tres dedos, índice, mayor y anular, en el interior con fuerza.

— ¡Hazlo ya, mocoso de mierda!—gritó. Se vendría en cualquier momento si no lo hacía ahora.

Jaeger le tomó y con destreza se metió en su interior sin siquiera haber tenido una invitación. Levi gritó y se mordió el labio, rodeándole con fuerza las piernas y los brazos.

—Estrecho—gimió.

Y comenzó el movimiento, lento al principio, esperando a que el pelinegro se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, luego más y más rápido.

— ¡Ah!

Generalmente, la mayoría de los gritos—sorprendentemente—eran del mayor. Su castaño—porque estaba seguro que luego de esta noche, el hombre no lo dejaría ir jamás—hacía de dominante en todas las formas posibles, follaban como conejos, y esa sólo era la segunda vez que lo hacían. A Levi le gustaba recibir órdenes, que su mocoso fuera algo bruto, que lo golpeara en el culo, que lo mordiera; y a Eren le gustaba que su capitán al menos en la cama fuera sumiso, obediente, que gritara de dolor, que suplicara.

Increíble porque ambos en la vida fueran de eso, eran completamente contrarios.

La noche avanzaba, y los gemidos, jadeos y gritos conforme a eso también. Fuera de aquella habitación, había un par de reclutas que estaban un poco incómodos y otros conmocionados, pero desde luego felices por ambos par de hombres. Porque después de toda la tragedia, el llanto, el dolor, la sangre derramada, aquel veinticinco de diciembre al menos una nueva unión se formaba.

 _La unión que tenía forma de esperanza para la humanidad._

En ese momento, ya no había titanes a quien matar, enemigos próximos, incertidumbres asesinas, solo el calor y la compañía que ambos necesitaban. Eren, porque pudo encontrar una salida, una pequeña luz, en la desesperación, su _yo_ confuso. Levi, porque después de enfrentar las miles de muertes en carne propia, la soledad y la angustia de perder a su mejor amigo.

El chico abrazó al cuerpo aún caliente de su amante, como si fuera un oso de peluche, y se echó a llorar.

—En estos ocho años, hágame feliz, capitán—sollozó—, nunca se vaya de mi lado.

Rivaille, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, acarició sus cabellos.

—Prometí que sería el único quien te asesinara, mocoso.

Sabía que no había dicho con esas palabras frías como las que alguna vez pronunció. Sino ahora más bien era una promesa de que seguiría a su lado, y saber aquello hizo que se le encogiera de emoción y llorara más fuerte.

Las lágrimas calientes se deslizaron también por sus ojos, y si no fuera porque el niño estaba hundido en su pecho, él las habría visto.

—Feliz cumpleaños, _heichou._

El hombre acarició su espalda en respuesta, como si estuviera agradecido.

Un veinticinco de diciembre Levi Ackerman y Eren Jaeger se unían en una promesa que no dejó de ser hasta ocho años más tarde, donde la humanidad estaba en paz, finalmente, gracias al sacrificio de él y sus otros compañeros muertos en batalla.

Fue un veinticinco de diciembre donde Rivaille lloró por la pérdida de su amor y prometió que seguiría viviendo por él hasta que volvieran a reencontrarse una vez más.


End file.
